


Between the Raindrops

by plumtrees



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cooking, Established Relationship, Fluff, Future Fic, Kunimi is Not A Morning Person, Lazy Mornings, Living Together, M/M, Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-15 23:32:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5804581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plumtrees/pseuds/plumtrees
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 1+2 for KinKuni Week: Storm + Cooking</p><p>-</p><p>Kindaichi wakes up and it’s not light that greets him, but the hollow patter of rain. Belatedly, the static-laden radio announcement of an oncoming storm replays in his head and he looks out the window to see a world swaddled in gray.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Between the Raindrops

Kindaichi wakes up and it’s not light that greets him, but the hollow patter of rain. Belatedly, the static-laden radio announcement of an oncoming storm replays in his head and he looks out the window to see a world swaddled in gray.

He spends a few minutes watching the drops cascade from the other side of the window, mesmerized by the steady metronome rhythm as it strikes the frosted glass with a dull _thunk-thunk-thunk_. 

It’s a siren’s lullaby, coaxing him back into the alluring arms of sleep, but the spell is interrupted when Kunimi begins to stir, smooth head of hair shifting higher up on his chest.

He sighs fondly, shakes off the lethargy and reaches up to brush a thumb across his lover’s cheek, easing him awake.

Kunimi’s lashes flutter; once, twice, the crease between his brows deepening. Finally, his eyes blink open, head automatically angling up to look at him, brown eyes dazed and stuck between the visages of a dream and reality. Kindaichi kisses between those too-large eyes and they squeeze back shut, their owner grumbling in protest. Kunimi turns away and pulls the covers up over his head, like it’ll spare him from any more of Kindaichi’s affections, but he just laughs and chases the silhouette of Kunimi’s torso beneath the blanket, planting kisses all across his side until Kunimi stops squirming in his hold.

He places one last kiss on Kunimi’s stomach, palm gliding through the cool skin beneath his sweater. “I’m in the mood for hotpot.”

“Isn’t it too early for hotpot?”

Kindaichi pops out of the blanket to check the clock. “It’s 11:57.”

Kunimi groans and burrows deeper in to the covers, trying to pull Kindaichi in with him. “Still morning.”

He smiles, equal parts amused and exasperated. “That’s usually the designated time of the day for people to wake up, Aki.”

“That’s a stupid rule. Whoever made that rule up should be arrested.”

“Pretty sure nobody made it up, it’s a biological thing.”

“Then why is it so hard to wake up in the morning?”

Kindaichi chuckles, peels back the blanket just enough to free himself. “Well, when you find it easier to wake up, I’ll be in the kitchen.”

“Noooo.” Kunimi whines, but Kindaichi rolls out of his reach and carefully tucks the covers around him, arranging the pillows so that Kunimi is protected on all sides. He pulls back the blanket one last time to kiss Kunimi on the temple before stepping his frozen feet into a pair of slippers.

Thunder rumbles outside as he steps into the kitchen and he shivers, quickly turning on the heater and the lights. He scuttles around the humble space; preparing the utensils and ingredients, crowding the counter with an ensemble of tofu, vegetables, mushrooms, and a pack of udon. He reaches inside a basket on the counter for garlic, ginger, and red onion, but instead of the usual red bulbs, the basket is full of shallots. 

Kindaichi sighs mournfully, wondering if Kunimi will ever tire of the joke.

He boils the noodles and minces the shallots and garlic. He just finishes peeling the ginger before something very tall and very disgruntled shuffles into the kitchen, muttering obscenities about the weather.

“Awake now?” Kindaichi teases. Kunimi bumps his forehead on his arm and shakes his head. 

“Couldn’t sleep. Too cold. And the rain was too loud.”

Kindaichi indulges him with a low, sympathetic hum, unzipping his hoodie and pulling it open. Kunimi slides into his arms easily and he zips the hoodie shut, trapping Kunimi against him. After so many years of this, the fabric no longer strains, seemingly fitting better now that they’re both wearing it at the same time. 

Kunimi shoots him an unimpressed look. “So, how are you supposed to cook now?”

He gives a shy smile, laced with a thin streak of mischief he inherited from his high school upperclassmen. “Just try not to move too much.”

“Get me out of this.” he mumbles. Kindaichi laughs and complies, doesn’t miss how Kunimi takes his time unsticking himself from Kindiachi’s chest.

He walks over to the pots Kindaichi had already set on the stove, checking the timer for the udon before turning the knob for the unlit burner. “What broth is this?”

“Satay.” Kindaichi answers as he grates the ginger. “Unless you wanted spicy?”

He shakes his head, reaches out for the oil and pours just enough to coat the bottom of the pot.

“If there’s anything else you wanna add you can take them out of the fridge.”

Kunimi hums and gracelessly dumps the bowl of shallots and garlic into the pot, watching it sizzle before surveying the selection, turning his nose up at all the vegetables. Kindaichi takes over on the stove, sprinkling in the ginger as Kunimi stumbles to the fridge. Predictably, he emerges with packages of thinly-sliced meats and fish cakes, dropping them alongside the rest of the ingredients.

Kunimi washes his hands and starts prepping the vegetables, but halfway through ripping apart the cabbage, Kindaichi notices the slight tremor in his hands, seemingly numb fingers missing the edges of the leaves. Slowly, he slips off his hoodie as he sneaks behind Kunimi.

“Incoming.” he warns and Kunimi only has time to angle his head up before he pulls the hoodie over his head.

“Wow, thanks.” Kunimi mutters dryly, stepping away from the counter to properly put on the hoodie himself. Kindaichi laughs victoriously. He could never sneak on Kunimi on any other occasion except when he’s just woken up, and he always makes sure to take advantage of his opportunities.

The hoodie is loose on Kindaichi, so it practically swamps Kunimi. It’s comical how the fabric poofs around his elbows as he rolls the sleeves up to his forearm. He regrets the fact that he left his phone on the nightstand.

The smell of cooked shallots prompts Kindaichi to add the packaged soup base. He scrapes across the pot a few more times before adding chunks of carrots, radish, and corn, then pouring in a can of pork stock and closing the lid.

He prepares the kotatsu in the living room, turning on the built-in heater and setting down the tableware while Kunimi comes in with the portable stove and a gigantic plate of meat, mushrooms, and vegetables balanced in one arm.

“Nice to know that part-time job as a waiter is coming in handy now.” Kindaichi teases when Kunimi kneels and slides the dish on the table with practiced ease.

Kunimi scoffs. “You know I only do it because the owner lets me eat the salted caramel bars before they go bad, right?”

Kindaichi grins up at him, but the timer beeps before he can make a witty retort. They stride back into the kitchen and Kunimi shuts off both burners before taking the broth and carrying it into the living room. Kindaichi strains the noodles and washes them over cold water, tipping them into a bowl once they’re sufficiently drained.

He sets the noodles beside the stove, smiling when he sees that Kunimi had prepared the dipping sauce while he was away. They take their place opposite each other, a veritable feast laid out welcomingly between them. A soft _thank you for the food_ drifts in the air alongside the smell of rich broth and the muffled sounds of the storm outside. Immediately, Kunimi loads his chopsticks with meat. Kindaichi eagerly goes for the corn floating in the soup.

Outside, strips of lightning crack the sky open, the howl of wind and pummel of heavy drops echoing through the silence of the apartment like a ghost. But here, Kindaichi is warm and content, the combined heat of the kotatsu, the hearty soup, and each accidental bump of Kunimi’s fingers spreading comforting warmth across his belly, and the storm is but a gentle fall of rain.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be participating in another ship week on tumblr! YAY that's all my Seijou ships done!
> 
> Some days I will post art which I'll post on [plumtreeforest.tumblr.com](http://plumtreeforest.tumblr.com)
> 
> Spread the KinKuni love, guys! ❤


End file.
